Piano
by ljee
Summary: Tori falls in love with Cat Valentine, a blind pianist who is new to Hollywood Arts.
1. Chapter 1

Piano

Chapter 1

16 year old Cat Valentine was gently awoken by her grandmother whom she affectionately called Nona.

"Cat sweetheart it's time to get ready."

Cat was like many 16 year old girls, but she was different because she had been blind since age 6 due to an accident involving a firecracker at a Fourth of July event. Her parents did their best for her over the years, but her brother also had various mental problems. Three years earlier, her parents asked Nona if Cat could live with her. Nona agreed to it. Cat had been going to a school for the blind where she learned many skills including how to play instruments by ear. She learned the piano years earlier and often made money playing at events or with bands. One day while performing at a wedding, a man went up to her and asked her if she would be interested in applying to Hollywood Arts High School. Cat wasn't sure, but with encouragement from Nona she applied and auditioned. She was accepted and now it was the first day of her junior year of high school.

Cat dressed in a pink shirt, skinny jeans, and white sneakers. She covered her blind eyes with pink wayfarer sunglasses. Nona made her oatmeal which she ate. Nona drove her granddaughter to the school. She lead Cat into the office. Where administrators gave Cat her schedule in Braille. They also assigned another student to help her on the first day.

"Hi I'm Tori Vega" Cat heard another girl say.

"Oh Hi Tori."

Tori took Cat's hand and shook it.

Cat responded, "You smell like cinnamon."

"It's my lotion" Tori responded.

Cat said, "I did orientation training last week. I'm familiar with the layout of the building and where my classes are located, but I will need help for awhile."

Tori said, "We have all the same classes. Come on let's go to acting class"

Cat nervously said bye to Nona.

Tori guided Cat into the classroom.

Sikowitz approached Cat and said, "You must be the young female version of Ray Charles that I've been hearing about."

Cat said, "My name isn't Ray, it's Cat."

"Well Kitty Cat take seat." Sikowitz said.

Tori and Cat took their seats.

Over the rest of the day, Tori introduced Cat to Beck, Jade, Andre, and Robbie.

* * *

Tori was amazed by Cat's beauty and postive attitude. She wondered a bit about how a blind person could be happy despite their circumstances. After school, she took a bus with Cat to her house. Nona would late pick up Cat from there.

Tori lead Cat into her home. She was very cautious with Cat. Cat used her long white cane to get sense of her environment. The two girls listened to music for a bit before Cat pulled out a braille textbook to study for one of her classes. Tori watched as Cat glide her fingers across the raised bumps.

The door opened.

"Who is it?" Cat asked.

Tori said, "It's my father."

David Vega came into the living room more and said, "Hey Tori who is your friend?"

"Dad, this is Cat Valentine she is the student I was telling you about. I'm assigned to be her aide for awhile."

David reached down and took Cat's hand and shook it, "It's nice to meet you Cat."

Cat smiled and said, "Thank you Mr. Vega."

Thirty minutes later, Nona arrived to pick up Cat.

Nona faced Tori and said, "Thank you for helping my Cat today."

Tori said, "It's no problem. I enjoy helping the school and the students."

Cat went up and hugged Tori and said, "Thank you so much for helping. You are my first friend at Hollywood Arts."

Tori smiled and watched as Cat and Nona left her house. She had developed a crush on Cat even though they had only met several hours before.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, Cat and Nona waited in front of Hollywood Arts for Tori. Cat had told Nona the night before about how nice Tori was to her. Tori was approaching the building when she saw Cat and Nona near the entrance. Cat had a pink backpack and she held her folded up white cane in her right hand.

Tori approached them and said, "Hello".

A smile formed on Cat's face as she heard Tori's voice. Nona said bye to Cat.

During third period music class, Tori finally got to see and hear Cat play the piano. Cat played two pieces. One was a Chopin piece and the other was "Without You" by David Guetta. Tori saw how talented Cat was.

As they left the class Tori said, "You are a good piano player."

Cat said, "Thank you."

"I will play more when we go over to Nona's." Cat said.

* * *

Another school day went by. Tori and Cat headed by bus to the apartment where she lived with Nona. Cat opened the door with her key.

Tori noticed a piano in the living room.

Cat asked, "Do you want some soda and bibble Tori?"

"Sure."

Cat walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. She pulled out two cans of orange soda. She felt around the cupboards and opened one and pulled out a tin can of bibble. She carried the snacks to the living room to where Tori was.

"Wow you can manage well here." Tori said.

"Yeah Nona taught me a lot. Sometimes I forget where some things are and there are still somethings I need help with."

Tori opened her can of soda and took a sip.

Cat asked, "Tori can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Cat asked nervously.

"I have had boyfriend. I used to date Andre" Tori said.

"What happened with Andre, if I may ask?"

"We weren't right for each other and I realized that boys weren't my thing." Tori said a bit nervously.

"Oh. Do you have girlfriend?" Cat asked.

"No not right now."

"I hope someone will love me someday." Cat said.

"Of course, you will find someone Cat. You are a pretty girl." Tori said.

"Yeah I've heard people tell me that. But a few years ago I overheard my dad tell my mom that he doubts that I will ever get married. He said that taking care of a blind person is too much." Cat said.

Anger was boiling up in Tori. She couldn't believe that a father would say something like that about his own child.

She took Cat's hand and said, "Cat don't worry about being married. You are only 16 and you don't know what the future holds."

Cat said, "Yeah I don't know the future holds. I thought about calling one of those TV psychics I hear on TV to see if they would tell me if I will get married."

"You don't need to listen to those psychics." Tori said.

"I danced with a boy at my old school once." Cat said.

"Tell me about it." Tori said.

"It was nothing special. It was at the end of the year school dance and this boy Spencer asked me to dance with him. It was just a slow dance for a few minutes. He is blind too, I guess he liked my personality" Cat said.

"You are a sweet girl Cat."

Cat then asked, "Tori, I know this might sound funny, but do you think I could feel your face and hair. I want to get some kind of sense of what you look like."

Tori said, "Sure".

Cat then placed her hands on the brunette's face. She first ran of her hands across Tori's forehead. With her thumb she felt Tori's eyebrows and she moved her hands around Tori's face slowly.

After that she asked, "What color is your hair and eyes?"

"Both are brown." Tori responded.

Cat then said, "I like how your shampoo smells."

Tori smiled and said, "You have a good sense of smell."

"Yeah, people have told me that my other senses are heightened. Last year, I heard newborn kittens meowing in the courtyard, other people didn't hear the kittens but I did and I had Nona look around and she found them and their mom under one of the bushes." Cat said.

"Wow." Tori said.

"Nona and I took care of the mom and their kittens. We kept one of them. His name is Owen. Would you like to meet him?"

"Sure".

Cat then led Tori to her bedroom which was had pink decor and Tori saw a stuffed purple giraffe on the girl's bed. Owen was an orange cat who went to Cat right away. She felt him near her legs and picked him up.

"Owen, this my new friend Tori." Cat said.

Tori shook one of the cat's paws and said, "Nice to meet you."

Cat smiled as heard that. She knew that not all people liked cats.

* * *

Awhile later Nona arrived home. She greeted Cat and Tori.

"Tori I have a favor to ask you?" Nona said.

"Ok. What is it?"

Cat is booked to play piano at a wedding this Saturday. I can't go because I'm going to San Diego to visit some old friends. Would you be willing to spend the weekend here and look after Cat?" Nona asked.

"I would love to." Tori

"Ok, well I will pay you and leave some extra money for you and Cat." The grandmother said.

Tori later headed home and she was happy to spend the weekend with Cat.


	3. Chapter 3

Piano Chapter 3

Friday came and Tori was at home packing for the weekend at Cat's.

Trina came into her room and said, "Hey Tori, I think I found someone that I could fix you up with."

Tori responded, "I'm not interested."

Tori was often irritated with her sister and she knew that Trina would probably fix her up with the wrong person.

"Look sis, I'm trying to help you in the dating world. I know you have a crush on Cat. I can tell." The older Vega sister said.

Tori felt slightly embarrassed that someone had caught onto her crushing on Cat.

"Tori, you're making mistake by having crush on Cat. First of all, you don't even know if she is gay and second someone who is blind brings a lot of baggage"

The younger Vega sister was feeling anger towards her sister's attitude. It reminded her a bit of what Cat's father said about his daughter's blindness.

"Trina you haven't talked to Cat that much. I mean I know I haven't known her that long. But she is an amazing person who handles her disability well." Tori said with a bit of anger in her voice.

Trina realized she had to back off and said, "Ok. Just be careful Tori."

* * *

Tori knocked on Cat's front door.

Nona answered it, "Hello Tori come in. I will be leaving soon."

Tori entered the living room and she saw Nona call out for Cat.

Cat came into the living room slightly swinging her white cane from side to side.

"Hi Tori." Cat said.

"Hey."

Nona then said, "I've made you two some of my famous BBQ ribs and some coleslaw."

Cat cheerfully said, "You will love my Nona's ribs."

Nona then went to get her luggage. She came back into the living room.

"Ok Cat, I'm heading out. You and Tori will be fine. I'm leaving Tori the contact numbers in case of an emergency" Nona said.

"Don't worry we will be fine Nona." Cat said.

Nona hugged Cat and then said bye to the girls.

The girls ate dinner and watched a DVD movie that used the descriptive video service (DVS) for the blind. Tori had never watched a movie with DVS narrations. She watched as Cat listened to the movie and she seemed to enjoy it.

Bedtime came. Nona had left sheets and blankets on the sofa for Tori. The brunette made up the sofa.

Cat came into the living room wearing a pink nightgown and carrying her stuffed giraffe .

"I'll sleep in here with Tori, in case you get scared." The redhead said.

Tori didn't protest.

The two girls climbed into the sofa bed.

Cat said, "You know this is kind of like my first slumber party."

"You've never been to a slumber party before?" Tori said.

"No. I have friends from the school for the blind. But many parents of blind children don't let their kids do a lot of the things that sighted kids do." Cat said.

Tori responded, "Maybe we can have slumber party at my house and we can invite Jade."

Cat smiled, "That would be nice."

Tori yawned and said, "Goodnight Cat."

"Goodnight".

* * *

The next morning, the two girls ate cereal and toast. Tori went into Cat's bedroom to help her get ready.

An ironed light pink dress was hanging in the closet with a note that Cat was to wear that dress to the wedding.

Cat changed into the dress after showering. She did her own hair and Tori helped her with her makeup. Tori was dressed in a blue dress. The two girls then headed by cab to the wedding venue.

Tori was guiding Cat around. The wedding venue was a hotel banquet room. She saw a banner that read "Jonathan and Rebecca".

A 40 something woman approached the girls and said, "Hello Cat."

"Hi Susan" Cat responded.

"Tori, this is Susan Williams, she is the wedding planner. Susan this is my friend Tori Vega, she will be guiding me today."

Susan smiled and shook Tori's hand.

"Ok, Cat the wedding starts in an hour. You can start playing now to entertain some of the guests as they arrive. Tori I will give you the cue to tell Cat to start playing Canon in D Major when the wedding party starts going down the aisle." Susan said.

Tori then lead Cat to the piano and sat next to her. Cat started by playing some scales to warm up. She then started playing different songs. Guests were coming and being seated. Some guests smiled towards Cat and then Tori noticed that some of them were pointing at Cat's cane which was propped up against the side of the piano.

It time came for the wedding procession, Susan gave a cue to Tori and Tori then said, "They're ready for you."

Cat started playing Canon in D Major as the wedding party and then bride came down the aisle.

The wedding ceremony last 30 minutes. Shortly after hearing, the minister say "You may now kiss the bride." Cat waited for applause and then she started playing the exit music.

Susan then lead the girls to a table for the reception.

The girls were served dinner alongside the other guests. About a dozen people approached Cat and complimented her on her piano playing. Tori saw that a few of them had looks of pity on their faces.

Eventually, the newlyweds came to talk to Cat.

Rebecca said, "Hello Cat it's me Rebecca"

"Oh hi Rebecca. It's good to hear your voice again. Congratulations." Cat said.

"Thank you. This is Jonathan."

Jonathan took Cat's hand and said, "It's good to meet you. I wasn't able to meet with you when Rebecca was planning the wedding. You played beautifully and I can see why Rebecca hired you."

"Thank you Jonathan" The redhead said.

The couple then left before thanking Cat again.

A couple of hours later, Tori and Cat headed home by cab. They changed out of their dresses into pajamas.

"Tori can you make me some chamomile tea" Cat asked.

"Sure."

The brunette then shuffled around in the kitchen looking for the tea and then filling the kettle with water and putting it on the stove. Fifteen minutes later she handed Cat the tea.

"Thank you." Cat said before taking a sip.

"You were amazing today." Tori said.

"Oh it's no big deal. I play weddings and other events all the time." Cat said.

"I hope you go far with your talent." Tori said.

Awhile later, Cat fell asleep on the sofa and Tori gave her a kiss on the forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

Piano Chapter 4

The next morning Tori awoke. Cat was still asleep beside her. She didn't want to wake the redhead right away. Tori checked her bag for a book, but then realized she forgot to pack the book she was planning to read. She got up and ventured toward the bookcase in the living room. She didn't find any books that interested her, but she found several photo albums.

She opened one up and the first dozen pages were filled of pictures of younger Nona and her late husband and then pictures of her with her children. Tori eventually came upon a page that had a picture of a baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket lying in a hospital bassinet with a label that read "Caterina Valentine". She turned the following pages and saw pictures of Cat at different stages of infancy and toddler-hood. Then there were pictures of her as a preschooler. Then Tori came across a picture of Nona sitting next to Cat while she was in a hospital bed. In the picture, Cat's eyes were covered with bandages. Tori remembered Cat briefly talking about the firecracker accident that caused her to go to blind. Tori looked at other photos which showed Cat in the hospital. One picture was of Cat in a wheelchair being visited by a clown. Then there was picture of Cat with her parents and brother and the caption below it read_ "Cat finally came home." _

The brunette kept turning the pages and saw more pictures of child Cat and several pictures showed her playing the piano. Tori eventually put the album back when she heard Cat moving around in the sofa.

She went over and said, "Good morning Cat."

"Oh hey Tori." Cat said.

Meowing was then heard as Owen made his way to Cat. The redhead put her hand and felt him.

Tori said, "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Oh just cereal will be ok."

The brunette went into the kitchen got bowls out and poured the cereal and milk and took Cat her bowl.

The girls ate their cereal.

Tori said, "Cat do you want to go over to my house? I'll bring you back before Nona gets home."

"Sure. I would love to go." Cat said.

* * *

Two hours later, the girls headed to the Vega house by cab.

Tori opened the front door. Cat followed behind her swinging her cane from side to side.

Holly Vega saw the girls and greeted them, "Hey Tori what are you girls doing here?"

"Oh we just came by for awhile." Tori said.

Tori then told Cat, "This is my mom Holly Vega."

"Hello Mrs. Vega" Cat said as she stuck her hand out.

Holly shook the girl's hand.

The mother then turned to her daughter and said, "Dad had to go into the station to help out with a case. Trina is upstairs. I was thinking about ordering pizza for lunch".

"That will be good." Tori said.

Tori then told Cat "Let's go up to my room."

The redhead nodded and then allowed Tori to guide her up to her bedroom.

As the girls entered the bedroom, Cat asked, "What does your room look like? How is it decorated?"

"The walls are red and my bed is covered in a purple comforter." Tori said.

Cat asked, "Do you sleep with any stuffed animals?"

"No I don't. I used when I was younger. I have my old teddy bear whose name is Theodore in my closet." Tori said.

"Mr. Purple sleeps with me, well I forgot to take him to the sofa over the past couple of nights." The redhead said.

"Yeah I noticed that." Tori said.

"Do you have any books?" Cat asked.

"Yeah I have a shelf full of them."

"Oh what kinds of books?"

"Well I still have some kid books, I have some teen books like The Hunger Games and the Divergent series. Then I have some classics." Tori said.

"I like reading, I know it is different because I'm blind. I never got to learn to read in print." Cat said.

"You didn't?" Tori said.

"No. Some kids that I went to kindergarten with were already reading. I was kind of a dumb kid and my parents were hoping that I would learn in the first grade. Then the accident happened the summer after kindergarten and I ended up being moved to the blind school. I learned to read braille there." Cat said.

"My parents used to read to me, from print books and they would also get me audiobooks." Cat said.

"I can read to you sometime. Do you like when people read to you?" Tori asked.

"Yeah I do. I like hearing different voices telling different stories."

Tori then said, "Next semester we will be reading_ "Death of a Salesman" _for play writing class, maybe I could read that to you."

"I would like that." The redhead responded.

The girls then spent awhile listening to music before Holly called them down because the pizza had arrived.

Tori was then annoyed to see Trina at the table.

"Hello Cat." Trina said.

"Oh hi Trina". Cat said.

Holly placed paper plates near each of the girls and began serving them.

Trina said, "Be careful Cat, the pizza is hot."

Tori in an annoyed tone said, "She knows Trina. Just because she can't see doesn't mean she doesn't know about pizza being hot."

The girls and Holly then started to eat. Tori glared at Trina.

Trina later left the table.

Tori said to Cat, "I'm sorry about my sister. She can be so annoying."

Cat responded, "It's ok".

Holly then curiously asked, "Cat, Tori told me that you live with your grandmother and that your parents are away."

Cat said, "A few years ago my parents moved to Seattle to put my brother in a special hospital because of how he is. They haven't seen me in about a year. My grandma is planning to take me in the spring to Seattle."

"Oh I bet that will be exciting for you." Holly said.

Cat just nodded and Tori saw that she was sad. Later the girls headed back to Nona's.

* * *

Tori and Cat were finishing up some homework. Cat did some of her homerwork on a special PearBook that was designed for blind people. The keyboard had a braille on it and there was a special voice program and voice reader that helped Cat use it. Cat then printed out her assignments and Tori helped her organize them.

Nona eventually came home. She asked the girls about the wedding and other things they did. The girls filled her in and Tori went home.

Cat was lying on the sofa listening to an audiobook with earphones when Nona tapped her on the shoulder.

"Cat sweetie, it's almost time for bed." The elderly woman said.

Cat said, "Ok"

The young redhead then said, "Nona, you remember how you said that you would take me to Seattle in the spring to visit my parents."

"Yeah."

"Well I don't want to go anymore." Cat said.

Nona then asked, "Why, you haven't seen your parents in a year?"

"I just don't want to go ok." Cat said before going off to her bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Piano Chapter 5

Cat finished her second week at Hollywood Arts. She was adjusting more and more to her school. She was making more friends there. At times, she found it hard to be around the sighted students in certain situations. Since it was a weekend, Cat was going to visit some of her friends from the school for the blind. Her best friend from that school was Ashley. Ashley had planned a get together at her house.

Nona drove Cat to Ashley's house. Ashley lived with her family in Beverley Hills in a large house. Cat was excited to be around her old friends. They had been in her life for a long time and they had bonded because of their mutual disability.

Nona guided Cat into Ashley's home. Ashley's father Frank called out to Ashley that Cat had arrived. Ashley was a bit taller than Cat and she had blonde hair and blue eyes. She had been blind since birth.

Cat and Nona took seats in the living room. Ashley came in and came to Cat and the two girls hugged.

"I've missed you so much at school." Ashley said.

"I miss you too." Cat said.

The two girls then sat at the couch. Nona left and would be back later to pick up cat.

Ashley said, "So tell me about Hollywood Arts High School."

"Well it's different from the blind school. I'm still getting used to it. I've met kids with different talents and most have been nice to me. One student Tori has helped me out a lot. We should get together with her. She is really nice and I think you would like her." Cat said.

"Yeah maybe. I don't know I've never actually had a sighted friend." Ashley said.

"Trust me, you would like Tori. We can get together next weekend at my Nona's." The redhead said.

"Ok. But I would be nervous around her." Ashley said.

* * *

Awhile later, other friends arrived at Ashley's house including Spencer, the boy, who had danced with Cat the school dance the previous school year. Like Ashley, the other blind teens asked Cat questions about going to a non-blind school and hanging out with sighted students. The redhead gave the usual answers.

Spencer was a tall boy with light brown hair. He had always liked being around Cat. He ended up asking her, "Do you have any boyfriends at Hollywood Arts?"

"No. It's a little too early for that." Cat laughed.

"I'm sure those boys with sight will start falling for you soon." Spencer said.

"Yeah maybe. But I don't think someone with sight would ever want to be with me" Cat said.

Spencer reached out and took Cat's hand and said, "I'll be around if you ever want to go out."

Cat felt a little excited by hearing what Spencer said, but she also knew that she wasn't quite ready for a relationship.

The redhead then said, "Thank you for the offer Spencer. I'm not ready for dating yet".

Spencer responded, 'It's ok I understand.

* * *

Monday morning at school, Cat waited in front of Hollywood Arts for Tori. When Tori approached her, the two went inside to their lockers. Tori helped Cat organize her books and other materials.

"How was your weekend Cat?" The brunette asked.

"It was fun. I got to hang out with my friends from the blind school on Saturday."

"That must have been fun. I bet you miss them." Tori said.

"Yeah I do. But they will always be my friends. I was thinking that maybe you could come over to my Nona's this weekend and meet my friend Ashley. She was the first friend I made at the blind school. I told her about how you have helped me." Cat said.

Tori said, "Sure I'll go over."

* * *

In acting class, Sikowitz introduced an assignment that would involve students kissing after having a dramatic scene. He said the presentations would be in two weeks. He paired up the students. Cat was paired with Beck and Tori was paired with Andre. Cat was very nervous because she had never kissed anyone in her life.

* * *

The next week went by quickly. Saturday came around and Tori headed to Cat's to hang out with her and Ashley. Cat had previously warned Tori that Ashley might be uncomfortable around her since Ashley had only blind friends.

Tori was let in by Nona after ringing the doorbell. The brunette greeted the elderly woman and she was told to go into Cat's room.

She entered the room and saw Ashley sitting next to Cat. She noticed that Ashley's eyes were covered by sunglasses. Sometimes Cat covered her eyes with sunglasses.

"Hi" Tori said to the girls.

Cat smiled and said, "Ashley this is Tori."

Tori walked over to Ashley and said, "Hello."

Ashley responded, "It's nice to meet you Tori. Cat has told me good things about you. Thank you for taking care of her at Hollywood Arts."

Tori said, "Oh it's no problem. Cat has hit off with a lot of the students there."

"Yeah I'm surprised that sighted people would be accepting of her." Ashley said.

"Well Cat is sweet and people are amazed by her talent." The brunette responded.

Ashley responded, "Yeah everyone loves a blind musician."

Tori was getting a bit annoyed by Ashley so changed the topic of discussion to TV shows.

Awhile later, the three girls and Nona ate a quick lunch. Then Ashley's father came to pick her up. She said goodbye to Cat and Tori. Cat and Tori went back to Cat's room.

"I apologize for Ashley. She has a hard time being around sighted people." Cat said.

"It's ok, you don't need to apologize for her. I guess if I was in her situation I would have a hard time being around people who can see. How do feel being around people who can see? Tori said.

Cat responded, "Sometimes it can be hard. I wasn't born blind, so I sometimes miss certain things. I was learning to ride a bike before I went blind. My parents had given me a pink bike with training wheels. I never got off the training wheels. After I came home from the hospital, I overheard my mom telling my dad to give away the bike to a neighbor girl. At Hollywood Arts, I sometimes feel left out when people are talking about funny videos that they are watching on their computers or PearPhones. I also felt out of place during the dance assembly on Thursday."

For a few moments, Tori thought more about how a life without sight, would be and she found it scary.

"Next time, there is an assembly at Hollywood Arts, I'll sit with you and describe things for you." Tori said.

Cat responded, "Thank you that would be nice."

A few moments later, the redhead asked, "Tori, could you help me with the assignment for acting class?"

"The kissing assignment?" Tori asked.

"Yeah. I've never kissed anyone and I'm really nervous. Beck wants to practice next week and I'm nervous. I was wondering if I could practice with you, before I practice with Beck. I mean I know it sounds weird." The redhead said.

"Ok, I'll help you."

The brunette then told the redhead to stand up.

"Since I'm taller than you, it will help you later on when you kiss Beck." Tori said.

"Kay kay." Cat responded.

"I'm going to bring you towards me and then I will slowly kiss you." The brunette said.

She brought Cat close to her and a bit nervously she bent down and kiss the redhead on the lips. Cat felt Tori's lips and she smelled a raspberry scented lip gloss. She liked the feel of Tori's lips and kissed her back.

Tori was surprised that Cat kissed her back and she pulled away a bit. Something about Cat kissing her shook her up emotionally .

Tori then said, "I got to go home Cat. About we get together tomorrow at my house. I can come pick you up."

"Kay kay. I'll tell my Nona."

Later, Tori arrived home and began to worry a bit. She did hope that she could have relationship with Cat, but she wondered how things would turn out and if they would turn out right.


	6. Chapter 6

Piano Chapter 6

Tori picked up Cat the next day and brought her back to her home. Luckily, her parents and Trina were out playing miniature golf. She led Cat up to her room.

Cat said, "I want to practice kissing again."

Tori was a little happy to hear that.

"Ok Cat, I want you to kiss me first. I will stand about three feet away from you and I want you to talk up to me and kiss me." Tori said.

The brunette then got in position and watched as Cat walked towards her. The redhead seemed a bit nervous. She had her right hand out and felt for Tori. She placed her arms Tori's neck and leaned up and kissed her. Tori due to emotions kissed her back. They kissed for several minutes.

Tori said, "Cat, I know this might be too much for you, but I have feelings for you. Like deep feelings."

Cat stayed silent for a few minutes before she said, "I like you too Tori. I mean you have been really nice to me and I'm not sure if I like girls a certain way. But I would like to see if I am that way."

The brunette then responded, "We could take things slow. Do you think you could keep things between us on the down low?"

Cat said, "I think can. If things get more serious, we can tell everyone that we are girlfriend-girlfriend."

Tori then hugged Cat.

* * *

A few days later, Cat stayed behind at school with Beck to practice their kissing scenes. She lied to Beck about having kissing experience, she didn't want him to know about how she had practiced with Tori.

"Ok, Cat say your lines and then kiss me. I'm standing to your left." Beck said.

Cat in character said, "Jason, I've always loved you since freshman year and I can't let you go off without giving you a good bye kiss."

She then moved around and kissed the boy.

Beck in character kissed back and then pulled away from Cat.

Beck then said, "You were great at kissing. Have you had a boyfriend before?"

Cat said, "No, I've never had a boyfriend before."

She was telling the truth in that regard.

Unbeknownst to Beck and Cat. Robbie was watching them from afar.

Robbie whispered, "Cat looks like she is a good kisser."

Rex replied, "Boy, she is out of your league."

Robbie said, "Maybe she isn't."

* * *

A few days later, the kissing presentations in Sikowitz's class were done. All of the students did well. Tori was a bit jealous when she saw Cat kissing Beck. When Tori and Andre did their presentation, Cat wondered how Tori looked as she kissed Andre.

It was after school when Cat was at her locker gathering books. She then heard footsteps coming up to her.

"It's me Robbie."

"Oh hi Robbie." Cat said as she felt the braille labels on her book.

Robbie said, "I was wondering if you would like to attend the Fall Kickback, with me next week.

Cat quickly stammered, "I can't. I'm kind with someone."

The boy then responded, "Oh who?"

Cat then put books in her bag and walked off. She wasn't ready for people to know about Tori.

* * *

A few hours later, she was in the Vega home. She and Tori were watching a movie that had descriptive video service.

In the middle of the movie, Cat said, "Robbie asked me out to the Fall Kickback."

Tori quickly responded, "What did you tell him?"

The redhead said, "I told him no and that I'm with someone. I didn't say it was you. I was thinking we could tell everyone that we are together at the Fall Kickback."

Tori said, "We could do that."

Cat leaned in closer to Tori and started kissing her. They continued kissing for several minutes before they heard a male voice say, "What the hell?"

The voice belonged to David Vega.

Tori saw her parents and Trina standing in the doorway.

David said, "Tori are you dating her?"

Tori simply nodded.

"I want you to end it." David said.

Holly put her hand on her husband's shoulder and said, "David stop."

David then said, "I've accepted that Tori is a lesbian. But I can't accept her dating a blind girl who needs other people to take care of her."

Tori said, "Don't say that. She does need help with some things, but she gets around fine. I can't believe you are acting like this Dad."

David responded, "I forbid you to see her."

He then went upstairs.

Cat started to cry.

Tori then hugged Cat.

Holly and Trina stayed behind.

Tori said, "I'm sorry Cat about what my dad said."

Cat responded, "Do we have to stop dating?"

Holly got closer to the girls and said, "I'm fine with you two dating. You are very nice young woman Cat, and I want my daughter to be happy.

She then hugged the two girls.

Tori was relieved to have some support from her mother, but she was now very unsure of many things.


End file.
